En medio de una Tormenta
by angarzafir
Summary: En una noche tormentosa Defteros se encuentra solo en el templo de géminis, por lo que buscara un poco de compañía. ¿Qué hallara en la casa de Virgo? Shounen Ai, Defteros x Asmita. Sain Seiya The Lost Canvas


**Titulo: En medio de una Tormenta**

**Personajes: **Defteros y Asmita (SS The Lost Canvas) Personajes de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada  
**Advertencia:** Es Shounen Ai, relación chico con chicos. I'm Sorry si no te gusta =P  
**Resumen:** En una noche tormentosa Defteros se encuentra solo en el templo de géminis. Por lo que buscara un poco de compañía. ¿Qué hallara en la casa de Virgo?

La noche era oscura, lúgubre, ensimismada en un manto ennegrecido, tenebroso, y acompañada por una tormentosa lluvia que golpeaba sin misericordia cada edificación dentro del santuario. Los truenos caían inclementes en los alrededores, resonaban fuertemente y creaban eco en los solitarios recovecos de cada templo, haciéndolo sentir más espantoso, más impresionante.

Allí estaba él, la sombra del santuario acobijado solitariamente en un rincón de la habitación de géminis. No era la tormenta que lo agobiaba, tampoco la oscuridad que emanaba en aquella noche sin luna y mucho menos, los truenos que golpeaban con fuerza sus tímpanos amenazando con explotarlos. Era la soledad… Esa alma muda que se posaba a su lado cada vez que su luz no se encontraba en el lugar. Esa mísera existencia que le recordaba lo vil que era su vida, lo poco que era para el destino, que resplandecía solo para su hermano y mostraba el peor de sus rostro para él: el segundo.

Defteros se levanto, oprimido, ahogado de dolor y de desesperación. La casa de géminis se veía tan grande, tan espaciosa, tan vacía. Parecía que en ese momento nadie estuviera cuidándola, que no tuviera guardián… Pero… ¡es que no tenía guardián! Su verdadero protector, aquel escogido por su constelación para resguardarla usando su brillante armadura dorada no se encontraba allí. El no era más que la sombra de su recuerdo, algo como aquel aire de nostalgia que guardaba esa casa a su protector.

Aspros, su hermano, había recibido su primera misión fuera del santuario, una misión junto un grupo de santos de plata y bronce. Por esa razón, no podía acompañarlo. Defteros vio con dolor como su hermano dejaba atrás el brillo dorado de su flamante armadura y el aleteo de aquella capa virgen que lo engalanaba, caminando y dejando atrás a su templo y a él. Aspros le había pedido encarecidamente que lo esperaba, que todo estaría bien y que el justamente regresaría. Pero Defteros no podía imaginar siquiera un futuro sin la existencia de su hermano. Así que la preocupación y la incertidumbre carcomía sus nervios, al mismo tiempo que la misma soledad a la que estaba inmerso parecía enloquecerlo. Ya no podía más.

Asomándose hacia la salida del templo de Géminis, Defteros observa desde su lugar los demás templos que se alzaban sobre él, cada uno de ellos imponentemente asentados, resguardado por un santo dorado. De entre esos templos, había uno que parecía llamarlo. Estaba a oscura, como el de sus vecinos, pero aquel cosmos que ardía dentro de él era detectable desde su lugar. Sonrío dentro de sí. Sabía que el santo de Virgo no descansaría en ningún momento ni cesarían sus acostumbradas meditaciones. Así que dejaba que su cálido cosmos brillara como una vela encendida a lo lejos, la cual era notable por cualquiera que se le acercase. El hecho de que estuviera brillando significaba que aún estaba despierto.

Tomando un manto oscuro para cubrirse de la lluvia, Defteros escapa de la soledad del templo de géminis, para visitar un momento a un amigo, una persona, la única en el santuario, que lo trataba de forma distinta. Dejaba que las gotas de la lluvia inclemente lo cubrieran completamente, escurriéndose de forma cuidadosa a través del templo de Cancer, donde su guardián Manigoldo ya dormía. No le fue difícil traspasar la cuarta casa, tomando en cuenta que Manigoldo era tan perezoso que su sueño pesado no se vería afectado ni por esta cruenta tormenta que lo azotaba. Y mucho menos fue mayor tarea penetrar por la casa de Leo, desolada y vacía, sin nadie que la protegiese. Sentía un gran alivio al saber que aún no había dorado que lo suplantase, eso le permitiría correr los menores riesgos cada vez que se escapaba para ver a Virgo. Conforme se acercaba, su ansiedad incrementaba cada vez más, haciéndolo evidente en el constante y apresurado latir de su corazón, más acelerado por la idea de encontrarse con el santo más cercano a un dios, que por la idea de estar, de nuevo, blasfemando los santos territorio de la casta dorada.

Luego de unos minutos, allí estaba, frente a la casa de Virgo. El cosmos desde allí se sentía más cálido, tan confortable que le hacía olvidar la sensación de humedad y frio que lo envolvía. Suspiro profundo antes de dar unos pasos hasta por fin ver a su santo protector. Sus ojos azules se iluminaron al ver a ese joven santo, cubierto por su armadura dorada y flotando en medio del templo, dejando que su cosmos creara la visión de una flor de lotos rosada que lo asentaba. Su cabello revoloteaba hacia las alturas, denotando que la fuerza de su cosmos y meditación era mayor de lo acostumbrada.

El aliento frío que emano de sus labios chocó contra la máscara que lo cubría y lo reboto de nuevo hacia su piel, sintiendo cada bocanada de aire que exhalaba sobre sí. Lo que primero fue una alegría al poder estar con alguien que lo consideraba un igual, se convirtió en una decepción. Parecía que Asmita no estaba allí. Quizás, estaría usando su especialidad y estaría fuera de su cuerpo, en algún lugar del mundo. De nuevo, la sensación de soledad pareció arroparlo desde su espalda, usando sus manos para acariciar la fría mascara que lo cubría y susurrándole al oído que estaba, de nuevo, solo.

El helado viento se colaba a través de las hendiduras del templo, dejando que el agua de la lluvia corriera un poco dentro de él y hostigando el cabello húmedo de Defteros, quien inmóvil, estaba observando a Asmita como si este estuviera lejos de su alcance. Por primera vez, tenía tiempo de detallar los rasgos de su rostro, tan finos, tan simples y a la vez tan perfectos. Casi inconscientemente, el gemelo dio unos pasos para acercarse y sentir el cosmos ardiente de Asmita cubrirlo y darle calor. Cada vez que se acercaba, sentía más deseos de tenerlo más cerca. Parecía que mientras más se acercaba, dejaba más atrás la sensación de soledad que lo perseguía desde géminis. Así, poco a poco, con pasos pesados, llenos de temor y necesidad, él se acercaba al cuerpo dorado que emanaba tan hermosa aura, tan cálida, tan confortable.

−Debes estar en algún lugar lejano… − Murmuro Defteros, sentándose frente a frente al santo dorado de Virgo−. Justo como mi hermano.

Sus voz, opacada por el eco de la máscara humedecida, perdió su vida apenas se dio cuenta que nadie lo escuchaba. Asmita estaba frente a él, pero al mismo tiempo no se encontraba allí. Lo podía tocar, más sin embargo, Asmita jamás lo notaría. Aún así, Defteros se sentía tranquilo con solo estar allí, sintiendo ese cosmos a su alrededor. Eso era suficiente… Dentro de esa esfera de cosmos cálido que creaba Asmita, la soledad no podría alcanzarlo.

Usando su húmeda mano derecha, el gemelo la escurre dentro del casco de oro, sintiendo entre sus dedos las finas hebras doradas y la piel suave de porcelana, lisa, sin imperfecciones, la cual estaba tibia. Su cuerpo entero tembló al tener ese contacto, trato que nunca había tenido con él. Cada vez que hablaban, para no levantar sospechas, Asmita se quedaba en su lugar meditando mientras él estaba sentado tras una columna y disfrutaba solo comentándole lo que veía en el día, escondido tras diversos lugares. Esa libertad que le permitía ver tantas cosas. Cosas que el mismo Aldebarán le gustaría conocer y no tenía idea de ello. Lo hacía, solo esperando expectante la conclusión que tomaría Asmita al respecto y ver esa sonrisa que dibujaba cada tanto, como si lo avalará, como si fuese su cómplice.

Sin darse cuenta, su dedo pulgar se poso sobre aquellos labios finos y empezó a redibujarlos lentamente. No sabía en qué momento ocurrió, pero su pecho parecía ahogado de un deseo imposible de contener, prohibido, que aunque quería detenerlo, su cuerpo simplemente no reaccionaba. La ansiedad lo gobernaba, su respirar golpeaba cada vez más seguido la máscara, sus ojos tenían inyectados un palpitar incorruptible, que no dejaban de ver cada línea que dibujaba el rostro de esa persona. De extraña manera, empezó a sentir sus labios secos y vanamente intentaba tranquilizarlos enjugándolos con su propia lengua. Nada podía ser más inútil.

Por primera vez en muchos años, volvió a maldecir el hecho de tener esa mascara. Choco sus muelas entre sí por la impotencia que le embargaba. Quería acercarse más, quería poder sentir esos labios sedosos por un momento en su piel. ¿Pero que tenía el para entregarle? Una existencia de sombra, maldita e indeseable para el destino del mundo. Un rostro cubierto de vergüenza, un cuerpo herido y manchado. Todo eso comparado a la divina presencia de Asmita era absolutamente nada. Y aún así, ¿sería valido soñar? ¿Para él, la sombra de géminis, sería valido soñar con ello? ¿Soñar con que el más cercano a los dioses lo observaría de forma distinta?

−¡Al Diablo! –Se dijo Defteros, con sus ojos ardiendo como un volcán que empezaba a despertar de su letargo−Soy la encarnación de la maldad, la estrella maldita… será solo una vez… solo una vez…

Con su mano izquierda, Defteros atravesó el espacio entre el rostro de Asmita y la textura fría del casco dorado, para tener ahora aquel tesoro entre sus manos, tomado con suma delicadeza, mientras sus manos temblaban entre sí. Ambos pulgares buscaban dibujar el contorno de su boca y acariciaba suavemente la piel de la comisura de sus labios, tan suave, tan tentadora. Poco a poco, se fue acercando, lentamente, buscando una manera de estar más cerca de ese rostro inmaculado a pesar de la barrera que por razones obvias los separaba. Quería estar más cerca, más cerca… Logro juntar su frente y acomodarse sobre el flequillo que colgaba en la frente de Asmita, sintiendo ambas pieles en contacto. Tal vez, lo único de ambos rostros que podría estar en contacto. Amo ese calor, amo ese sosiego… parecía que su cuerpo también estaba convencido de que eso sería lo más lejos que podría llegar, ya que al lograrlo, se precipito en un exquisito placer que embargo todos sus sentidos, una paz indefinible en palabras humanas. El gemelo simplemente se dejo envolver por ella, cerrando sus ojos, y solo disfrutando ese contacto entre su piel morena y la piel de porcelana del santo de Virgo. Con ello era suficiente.

−Defteros…

El murmullo de esa voz suave, más que darle tranquilidad, lo hizo paralizar de terror. De improvisto, Defteros abrió sus ojos espantado y vanamente intento alejar sus manos del rostro del guardián de la sexta casa, quien de inmediato, atajo la mano derecha que Defteros tenía sobre su mejilla y no la dejo ir. Pasmado aún, Defteros quedo en silencio, agitado, sintiendo que su corazón saldría corriendo de su pecho y que se quedaba sin aire, muy a pesar de respirar apresuradamente. El roce de la mano tibia de Asmita sobre su mano húmeda intentaba tranquilizarlo, el cosmos de Virgo en ningún momento muto, pero aún así, la situación misma lo tenía al borde de la locura. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Qué le diría? No tenía idea de que pasaría después de eso.

−Está lloviendo… −Murmuro Asmita subiendo un poco su rostro, sin soltar la mano helada del gemelo, la cual temblaba compulsivamente. –. ¿Has venido hasta aquí con esa tempestad?

El silencio del gemelo lo delataba. Lo único que se oyó como respuesta era aquella respiración agitada que parecía no tomar suficiente aire para sus pulmones. Asmita frunció sus cejas por un instante, provocando en Defteros una reacción en cadena inconfundible. El joven estaba realmente asustado. Viendo que el gemelo no parecía tranquilizarse y permanecía en silencio, Asmita extiende su mano derecha hasta tocar el borde de su máscara, húmeda, fría y que a su lado se escurría un poco de su cabello que aún dejaba caer gotas de lluvia. Asmita dibujo en su rostro una expresión indignada, al sentir el roce de aquel objeto obsceno que obligaba a su amigo estar en las sombras. Sin embargo, Defteros interpreto esa expresión de forma equivocada, creyendo que Asmita se había dado cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer y estaba molesto. Su garganta ya estaba seca del temor.

−Vuelve al templo de Géminis. No puedes estar aquí− Responde Asmita soltando el rostro y la mano de Defteros –

Los ojos azules del gemelo se inundaron de dolor. No podía culparlo, era lo mínimo que tenía que hacer. Sostuvo dentro de sí su dolor, no quería importunarlo más, y en silencio, se levanto y abandono la sexta casa. Camino los escalones como un alma en pena, dejando que la lluvia se confundiera con las lágrimas de vergüenza que inmediatamente, al estar fuera de la presencia de Asmita, se dejaron caer sin freno. Paso lentamente la casa de Leo y de la misma forma la casa de Cáncer, sin tener el mínimo reparo. Estaba herido, pero consciente de que ese era su destino. ¿Quién le dijo que podría soñar con algo tan inverosímil como eso? Incluso, ¿Quién le dio permiso siquiera de soñar? Eso estaba fuera de sus derechos.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, dentro de la enorme casa de géminis, otra vez solo… Sí, estaba tan lastimado que ni cuenta se dio que esa soledad amorfa lo estaba abrazando, más pulsante, más insoportable. Dejando caer la capa empapada a su lado, Defteros se derrumbó adolorido en una esquina de su habitación oscura, tomando su cabeza entre sus gruesas manos y escondiéndola en medio de sus piernas. Se detuvo allí, sollozando en silencio, viendo como las gotas de lluvia se escurría de su cabello y caía en aquel pozo húmedo que el mismo había creado en el suelo. Temía que amaneciera, temía la respuesta de Asmita en su próxima visita. Por ello, allí, Defteros empezó la faena de auto flagelarse con sus propios argumentos, armando cientos de diferentes formas en las que Asmita le mostraría su desprecio luego de la descarada acción de su parte.

−Sssh…

En ese momento, sintió un murmullo azotar la habitación y como dos manos cálidas se poso a ambos lados de su rostro, no encima de la máscara sino directamente en su piel. El gemelo se sintió preso del terror y la impresión, no realizando ningún movimiento, totalmente paralizado.

−Asmita… −Murmuro aún incrédulo.−

Las manos cálidas que habían traspasado el material de la máscara, ahora lo invitaba a subir su rostro inclinado, viendo aquella presencia en el lugar, dorada, brillante, del santo que aún estaba en la sexta casa. Allí estaba, agachado a su altura y dejando que su larga cabellera dorada se desplomara hasta el suelo, escurriéndose precipitadamente sobre la armadura. Dicha imagen era demasiado para él, quien se quedo inmóvil, con su respiración contenida en la garganta. En ese momento, observo, anonadado, aún sin dar crédito, como el rostro de Asmita se acerco a él, rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y como sus labios lograron traspasar aquella mascara maldita, hasta rozar los suyos. Una leve caricia, tal como el del pétalo de una rosa, eso fue suficiente para que Defteros se viera prisionero ante el momento. Solo fue un breve instante, pero significativo, valedero, importante…

Sintió que la calidez de Asmita se alejo de su rostro y solo quedo el rastro de calor en su mejilla. Lo observo absorto y al mismo tiempo ensimismado ante tanta belleza y tanta incertidumbre juntas. Asmita solo sonrió, como tenía acostumbrado hacerlo, con ese aire de picardía que le daba pasaje para realizar las más infames de las travesuras.

−Es mucho más sencillo de esta manera…

Susurro Asmita tiernamente, antes de desaparecer, dejando el rastro de cosmos que acobijo a Defteros hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Este es el segundo y lo hice… ¿en la madrugada? Si, no podía dormir, tenía esta idea atravesada luego de hablar un rato con mi amiga. Sobre el titulo no estaba muy segura, luego de haberlo escrito completo no hallaba algo que lo definiera así que se quedo con ese. No es muy ingenioso pero bueno.

Espero les guste, me gusto como quedo, sobretodo me gusto la tensión de Defteros. Me imagino que si algo ocurrió entre ellos fue en parte iniciado por Defteros, pero de manera muy sutil, y simplemente Asmita le dio "confianza" para avanzar. Es que esta pareja me mata, es la apacible picardía de Asmita con el uke bestia dormida de Defteros… es simplemente un volcán por explotar.

Como siempre, dedicatoria al clan de la vela, quien me ha enseñado, adiestrado, pervertido hasta llegar a este punto. Gamma, en serio, si publicare uno de Violette x Aiacos, espero que sea pronto. ¡Se buena conmigo! (sau)

Sobre las otras parejas… no sé, tendré que estar muy inspirada y sin embargo, me da miedo tocarlos porque no quiero que se vea afectadas sus personalidades… Ahorita no prometo nada, con DeftAsmita para mi es suficiente.


End file.
